Cena navideña
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Kushina queria preparar una cena especial para todos sus amigos esa navidad. Para el reto DULCE NAVIDAD.


_Para el reto "DULCE NAVIDAD" del foro **"MinaKushi ¡Irresistiblemente Naranja!"**_

_Los personajes son propiedad e Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

><p><em><span>Cena navideña<span>_

Todos en la aldea de Konoha estaban entusiasmados por las fiestas, especialmente la navidad.

— ¡No puedo creer que me dejen plantada ttebane! –Gritaba una chica con un curioso cabello rojo a sus amigas- ¡Acordamos que haríamos algo especial en navidad!

—Perdón Kushina –Se disculpo Mikoto Uchiha- De verdad lo siento pero…

— ¡No pensaste que tu novio te invitaría a salir ese día! –Termino por ella Kushina.

—No seas tan dura con ella, si estuvieras en su lugar seguro que habrías hecho lo mismo –Defendió Tsunade a la morena.

—Quizás –Concedió la pelirroja- Pero no habría esperado hasta el último minuto para avisarles que no iba a ir.

—Nos encantaría pasar la navidad contigo –Confeso una chica morena de ojos aperlados.

—Pero el Clan Hyuuga hace una fiesta de navidad estamos obligadas a asistir –Termino otra chica con los mismos ojos, pero de cabello azul.

—Esta bien Hiroko, Hana, solo saluden a copia 1 y copia 2 de mi parte –Les pidió Kushina refiriéndose a los gemelos Hyuuga- En cambio ustedes podrían haberme avisado antes.

—No fue a propósito –Repitió una morena por enésima vez en la última media hora.

—No trates de escaparte Yoshino –Replicó Mikoto- Sabemos muy bien que pasaras las fiestas con Shikaku.

— ¿Crees que me gusta la idea de pasar la noche con ese trío de idiotas del Ino-Shika-Cho?

— ¡Ya cálmense! –Ordeno la rubia partiendo la mesa de un golpe- Mikoto y Yoshino pasaran la navidad con sus novios.

— ¡Jamás seré la novia de ese holgazán! –Protesto Yoshino.

—Hiroko, Hana y Tsume la celebraran con sus familias –Continuo Tsunade- Yo quede con el pervertido de Jiraiya para ir a un karaoke, te diría que nos acompañaras pero…

— ¿No quieres que nos interrumpan, verdad Tsunade? –Pregunto una voz detrás de la Sannin. Todas se volvieron con rapidez.

—No te hagas ilusiones imbécil –Amenazo la rubia- Es solo que se cuanto odia cantar mi estudiante y respeto su decisión. No como otros que continuamente tratan de llevar al suyo a espiar a las chicas.

—Creo que pasare las fiestas sola –Murmuro la pelirroja viéndolos pelear como niños pequeños. Que bonita iba a ser la navidad.

**_…_**

La mañana de nochebuena Kushina tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Aunque sus amigas la habían dejado plantada no iba a deja que eso le arruinara la navidad. Como habían quedado en celebrarla en su casa, la semana anterior se había preocupado por dejar su departamento ordenado, pero no había tenido tiempo de colocar los adornos. Estaba sacando las cosas de la caja cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Felices fiestas Kushina –Le deseo Hizashi Hyuuga desde la entrada- Se nota que es una época de milagros –Agrego al ver lo limpio que estaba el lugar.

—Muy gracioso copia 2, ven a ayudarme –Replico la pelirroja arrastrándolo dentro- Tengo que salir un momento y mientras quiero que uses tu Byakugan y encuentres la estrella del arbolito.

— ¿Cuándo la viste por ultima vez?

—Hace 2 años –Contesto la pelirroja saliendo dejándolo solo. _"Las cosas que hacemos por los amigos" _Pensó viéndola marcharse, al menos así iba a divertirse un poco antes de la tortura de la cena con su familia.

**_…_**

La mañana de nochebuena Minato despertó gracias a alguien que golpeaba la puerta como si fuera un saco de boxeo, abriéndola de golpe y despertando a un cansado rubio.

"_Quien quiera que sea mas vale que empiece a correr por su vida" _Pensó comenzando a acumular energía en su brazo para un Rasengan.

— ¡Feliz navidad Mina-chan! –Saludo una kunoichi inocentemente- ¿Acaso te desperté?

—Claro que no –Contesto deshaciendo el jutsu antes de que lo viera. Kushina era la única que podía venir a molestarlo mientras dormía sin que nada le pasara. Sino pregúntenle al Gama Sennin.

—He venido a reclutarte para que me ayudes a celebrar esta noche –Explico la pelirroja muy orgullosa- El primer paso es ir a comprar la comida.

— ¿No es un poco temprano todavía? –Pregunto el jounin ahogando un bostezo.

—O sea que si estabas durmiendo. Son casi las 10 –Dijo Kushina apenada.

—Entonces mejor démonos prisa –Contesto volviendo a entrar en la casa para buscar sus cosas.

— ¡Gracias Mina-chan, eres el mejor! –Grito Kushina emocionada. Esa iba a ser la mejor navidad de todas.

**_…_**

—Pudo haberlo comprado antes –Se quejaba Fugaku Uchiha esperando en la fila para pagar. Debió haber hecho algo realmente horrible para que apenas se levantara su novia literalmente lo hubiera empujado hasta la tienda porque se le olvido comprar unas cuantas cosas. Acepto pensando que no tardarían mucho (Como si Mikoto le hubiera dejado otra opción), pero como era nochebuena ese maldito lugar estaba repleto de gente. Ni siquiera podían usar la caja rápida porque las "pocas cosas" resultaron ser un carrito lleno de valla uno a saber que y para completar Mikoto se había ido hace rato, dejándolo solo en una fila que parecía no avanzar.

—Como odio la navidad –Murmuro entre dientes.

—Pero si es el mismísimo Grinch en persona –Dijo alguien detrás de él.

"_Y el día se pone cada vez mejor" _Se dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Buenos días Uzumaki –Saludo con los dientes apretados.

—Feliz navidad Fu-baka –Contesto esta con falsa dulzura.

—Feliz navidad Fugaku –Dijo el rubio sinceramente- ¿También estas haciendo compras de ultimo minuto?

—Mikoto me arrastro a este lugar –Respondió mirando por enésima vez si su novia aparecía por algún lado.

—Creo que estaba con Hana mirando la ropa en las vitrinas. Hiashi también estaba con ellas –Informo Kushina con cara de estar pasándolo en grande. No todos los días se veían a los genios de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga aguantar a sus novias mientras hacían las compras.

—Kushina, nuestra fila esta avanzando –Indico Minato tomando del brazo a su amiga llevándola a la caja rápida. A diferencia de otras personas su carrito estaba casi vacío.

— ¿De que me perdí? –Pregunto Mikoto apareciendo de pronto.

—El tomate navideño apareció y me deseo felices fiestas –Contesto siendo noqueado de inmediato por un adorno que "alguien" le lanzo.

**_…_**

— ¿Qué sueles hacer en navidad Mina-chan? –Quiso saber Kushina cuando salieron de la tienda.

—El año pasado cene con Jiraiya sensei y algunos amigos –Admitió Minato- Nada fuera de lo normal.

—Cenar con ese pervertido y que no haga estupideces no es algo normal.

— ¿Quién dijo que no hizo ninguna estupidez? –Pregunto el rubio. Al menos no paso la navidad triste porque Kushina fue a ver a su familia como todos los años- ¿No vas a extrañar a tu familia?

—Vendrán a verme después. Arashi, que sigue de misión en Kiri, me escribió hace poco y dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirnos cuando vuelva –Explico Kushina. Esperaba que no fuera nada malo, su hermano se llevo un duro golpe cuando descubrió que su novia era una espía del enemigo.

— ¿Piensas comer sola todo esto? –Dijo el rubio tratando de animarla al notar su repentino cambio de animo.

—Estoy guardando provisiones para la próxima era del hielo –Contesto siguiéndole el juego.

Al entrar en su apartamento lo primero que noto fue una nota en la mesa.

"_Kushina, la estrella estaba debajo del lavarropas. La hubieras visto si te molestaras en entrar allí de vez en cuando. Me voy antes de que regreses y me obligues a hacer algo más._

_Feliz navidad, Hizashi._

_Pd: Por accidente encontré un cuaderno en la sala y leí un poco, espero que no te importe. Bonita lista hiciste"_

—Que buen amigo tengo –Murmuro lanzando un suspiro.

— ¿De que lista esta hablando? –Pregunto el rubio.

—Nada importante –Contesto arrugando la nota y tirándola a la basura, tal vez algún día le hablara de ella- ¿Puedes empezar a preparar el postre para esta noche?

—No me culpes si terminamos en urgencias –Contesto el rubio olvidándose de la misteriosa carta. Al menos por el momento.

**_…_**

Eran las 8 de la noche y todo parecía estar listo. La comida estaba en el horno, el árbol estaba adornado y la casa estaba perfectamente arreglada. Solo faltaba un pequeño detalle.

— ¿Dónde quedo esa maldita cosa? –Maldecía rebuscando en su armario. Con las prisas se había olvidado de lavar la ropa y no tenia más opción que usar el vestido que le regalaron sus amigas en su cumpleaños. Recordaba haberlo dejado en el armario con la esperanza de nunca tener que ponérselo.

— ¡Al fin! –Exclamo encontrándolo en una esquina del cajón. Era de un color azul con tirantes y se ajustaba ligeramente a su figura en la parte de arriba, cayendo hasta poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Tenia que admitir que era muy bonito, simplemente no era su estilo.

—Peor es nada –Se dijo entrando al baño para arreglarse. Quince minutos después salio cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Llegaste temprano –Saludo a su amigo con una sonrisa- ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto al ver que no reaccionaba.

—No, nada es solo que estas… -Contesto el rubio sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

—Ridícula, lo se –Corto la pelirroja ruborizada, Minato tampoco se veía nada mal esa noche- Menos mal que no hay nadie mas aquí o habría una verdadera masacre navideña.

—No era eso lo que iba a decir –Murmuro Minato sin que lo escuchara, no tenia el valor de decirle que se veía preciosa. No quería ser la primera victima de la masacre- ¿Quieres ver una película antes de cenar?

— ¿Por qué no? Todavía es temprano –Acepto feliz de poder distraerse con algo. Encendieron el televisor y vieron la primera película que encontraron, que resulto ser "El Grinch" Kushina se pasó la mitad de la película enumerando en que se parecía el monstruo verde con el líder del clan Uchiha.

—Ya no puedo decirle así a Fu-baka –Dijo la pelirroja cuando termino porque al final el Grinch se volvió bueno.

—Siempre puedes encontrar otros apodos –Contesto Minato poniéndose rojo de pronto. Al ver la razón Kushina se puso igual. Sin darse cuenta mientras veían la película se estuvieron acercando hasta quedar pegados en el sillón-

—Kushina… –Dijo el rubio incapaz de moverse. El hechizo fue roto por una multitud cantando _"¡__Esta noche es Nochebuena y mañana Navidad, y al otro con resaca me vuelvo a trabajar!"_

— ¿Y ahora qué esta pasando? –Grito al escuchar un estruendo fuera del departamento.

—Sea lo que sea, pronto lo vamos a averiguar –Apunto el shinobi caminando hacia la entrada.

Del otro lado se encontraban el resto de sus amigos que habían cancelado sus planes porque se dieron cuenta de que no podían dejar que la pelirroja pasara su primera navidad en la aldea ella sola y estaban allí para cenar con su amiga de Ushiogakure.

—Parece que al final si tendrás una gran cena Kushina –Señalo Minato viendo a la multitud.

—Eso parece –Contesto la chica fingiendo estar ilusionada. La verdad en el fondo hubiera preferido seguir sola con Minato. Pero bueno, las fiestas eran para pasarlas con la gente que amaban.

Además todavía le quedaba el año nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Fin. <em>

_Esta historia la escribí para el reto DULCE NAVIDAD. _

_En ella Minato, Kushina y los demas (excepto los mayores) tienen como 16 años.  
><em>

_Por cierto, la lista que encontró Hizashi lo explicare mas adelante en el fic **Antes que den las doce**._

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bomba (mejor esto ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
